L'enfant le Plus Terrible
by LJlashlarue
Summary: Details on first chapter. This follows "Team Alpha, Assault". Something goes wrong and causes Faith to revert to six years old. This is humor, crack, frankly, and is no more sophisticated than South Park, with similar language.2 chaps Same characters.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lash_Larue

Title:'L'enfant Le Plus Terrible" Chapter One

Pairings: Same as in the "Revelations of Faith" and "Team Alpha" stories

Rating: R for language and sexual references

Summary:A six year old Faith appears on the scene, madcap fun follows!

Warnings: Language, sexual references, this is more crack than prOn

Word Count:3,000

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling and Joss Whedon, and maybe Gandalf before it's over

A/N: This was written for a friend, who sent me a story idea. Roughly this - "Willow tries something and it goes wrong, Faith is returned to her six year old self. People have trouble dealing with her, she hangs out with Spike and Angel"

This is really crack!fic, and it does kind of make light of things that are not funny in the least, but only in the sense that Faith avoids them and is too strong to be scared by them. I promise that I don't find anything at all funny about any sort of abuse, and if you cannot take reference to that with a grain of salt please do not read this one.

Oh... this may not be my usual sophisticated humor. Also, if you're a real BVS fan, you might notice the timeline is wonky for this series. Try and ignore it. This bit is present day, but is not integral to any additions to the series that might be forthcoming. Think of it as a spinoff.

If you're here and have not read the precursors, Faith met up with Fleur and Hermione in Paris, post BVS series. They hooked up and liked it.

L

"L'enfant Le Plus Terrible"

A Team Alpha Story

Chapter One

"Thanks for coming with me, Faith," Willow said as she and Faith slipped through the heavy undergrowth. "I was a little nervous about coming here alone."

"Glad to help out. I've always wanted to see a rain forest anyway. Still, I don't see what a badass witch like you has to be scared of," Faith answered her.

"Frankly, I'm scared of snakes, and I'm afraid I'll panic and freeze if I see one. Particularly the one we're looking for, there is absolutely no antidote for the bite of a _certus nex_. In fact, I'm hoping that the study of its venom will lead to a counter for the Avada Kedavra, as well as an antidote for some magical toxins. The means of death are nearly identical."

"What's that?"

"Nobody really knows."

Upon completing her studies, Willow had gone into advanced defensive spells, hoping to find new ways to aid both the hunter/killer teams and the Aurors. A counter for the Avada Kedavra, as well as an antidote for some of the nastier poisons was high on her task list. The bite of a certus nex snake was as sure a death as the killing curse, it just took a little longer. But not a whole lot longer.

"Whatever, Will, it makes a nice break from killing demons. I do miss my girls though… say, you think you and I could maybe kind of console each other tonight?" Willow gave Faith a sly smile.

"I always knew you had the hots for me," Willow replied.

"So, is that a ye- shit!" Faith grabbed something from an overhanging branch, Willow turned to look and the color drained from her face in an instant. Faith quickly shoved the thing into one of the magical containers she carried, and then turned to Willow. "Is this what you're looking for Will?"

Willow looked at the small snake Faith had captured.

"Yes," Willow whispered in reply.

"Good thing I had my dragon hide on, and an even better thing that we added the sleeves and gloves. What?" Faith asked as she took in Willow's stricken expression.

"There is no dragon hide on your face," Willow answered hoarsely. Faith touched her cheek with her fingers, and saw the smear of blood they picked up.

"Fuck. Tell Fleur and Hermione I love them," Faith asked as she felt the numbness spread towards her heart.

Willow's eyes went black, and her hair turned the color of snow as she pointed her wand at Faith, and the heavens blazed as she cried _"Pro Malum!"_

"Willow, where is she?" exclaimed Hermione as she and Fleur arrived at Willow and Ginny's house in response to the urgent message Willow had sent them. "Are we too late? Is she still alive?"

"Breathe," counseled Willow, "there is time, but things are kind of complicated."

"Complicated?" Fleur questioned, agony in every line of her body. "The bite of a certus nex is not complicated, it is fatal."

"Yes, it is," allowed Willow, "but we have time to change that."

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"Twenty years or so," Willow answered. "Look, you need to calm down. Faith is asleep. I had to spell her to sleep to get her back, and I should warn you that-"

"Get out of zee way," Fleur huffed as she pushed past Willow into the bedroom. "Who is this child?" Fleur demanded.

"Faith," Willow answered simply.

"Please explain," Hermione requested as she gazed at the sleeping girl. Willow drew a deep breath.

"I did the only thing I could think of when Faith was bitten," Willow began, "I moved Faith back to a time before the bite, but things didn't go exactly as I planned."

"You cannot send someone back in time without a time turner," Hermione protested, "no one has that kind of power."

"I do," Willow corrected, "and I didn't precisely send her back in time, I regressed her. I was desperate, there was so little _time_, and no other hope."

"What went wrong then?" Fleur asked as she stared at the sleeping child, at last recognizing the woman that made up a huge part of her life in the young face before her.

"I meant to regress Faith back to just before the injury to her face, but the words I used regressed her to before the _first_ real injury to her face."

"Oh, no…" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," Willow agreed, "some mother Faith had, huh? I took her to Simone, she's fine," Willow promised them. "The injury that the spell keyed on was a fractured cheek bone."

"How could anyone harm that angel's face?" Fleur asked in wonder.

"It wouldn't be as hard as you think," Willow said ruefully, "why do you think I had to put her to sleep?"

'What do you mean?" demanded Fleur, bristling.

"Okay, first, Simone says she's about six years old, but… well… she's a bit of a handful."

"How so?" asked Hermione.

"Best I show you," Willow assured them, "I'll wake her. She won't know you, she's just like she was then. Thank God she doesn't have her Slayer strength… yet…_enervate._"

Faith stirred on the bed, and the dark eyes opened.

"Who the hell are you, and where the hell am I?" the angel demanded as she glared at Fleur.

"Do you remember me, Faith?" Willow asked her.

"Yeah, you're the bitch that snatched me," Faith declared, "so what's this, a whole nest of child molesters?"

"Of course not," gasped Hermione, "we're your… friends."

"You say so lady," muttered Faith, "me, I don't know you. Where's my Mom?"

"I'm afraid that your mother has been in an – accident," Willow told her.

"Is she dead?" Faith asked them.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart," Fleur said gently.

"Good, the fuckin' bitch had it coming," Faith declared, "she was about ready to pimp me out, and the thought of some old guy's dick is just gross. I'm hungry, what's to eat here?"

"What would you like?" Hermione asked her, reeling a little.

"Hotdogs and french fries, and I wouldn't mind a beer."

Fleur got busy in the kitchen.

"You haven't told me where I am," Faith reminded them.

"You're at my house, mine and Ginny's house," Willow explained, "in England."

"How did I get here?"

"Do you believe in magic, Faith?" Hermione asked.

"One of Mom's friends offered to show me how to make a salami disappear once. I told him it looked more like a Vienna sausage. That made it disappear, almost. Why?"

"The world is a little different than you may think it is," Willow suggested.

"Great, 'cause I think it sucks ass. So what's different about it?"

"For one thing, it's 2010," Willow told her.

"Get the fuck out," Faith said flatly, "my birthday was a couple months ago, I was six. Do I look 30 to you?"

"No, actually you're 29, you haven't had your birthday this year," Hermione volunteered.

"Say I believe you, I don't, but say I do. Who the hell are you bitches?" Faith demanded yet again.

"I'm a friend, my name is Willow. I met you when you were 18. This is Hermione, the other lady is Fleur, you met them a few years ago. You've been – living with them since then." Faith considered this in silence.

"So, what, I'm a carpet licker? Is that it?" Hermione turned purple.

"We love you, Faith," Hermione began.

"Right, let's just can the bullshit, okay? Do what you gotta do and then let me go, I'll find my own way home."

"Your food is ready, Faith," Fleur called from the kitchen. Faith backed cautiously out of the room, headed towards the kitchen.

"Spirited, isn't she?" Hermione asked ruefully

"Just a little," Willow agreed.

"What can we do, can you change her back?"

"Not yet, for one thing we have to find a working antidote for the venom first. Then we have to figure out how to age her back to the time right after the snake bit her, just before I cast the spell."

"Can't we try and send her back to just before then, and avoid the bite?"

"No, not and have her be the Faith we know. I didn't change a timeline; I slid her back along it. If I do anything other than reverse the process to the moment I did it, it won't be the same Faith, your Faith," Willow tried to explain.

"This little monster is my Faith?"

"Yup. Makes you think, doesn't it?" Willow opined.

"This sounds like the stuff Luna was spouting in Mordor," Hermione muttered.

"Oh! Luna! Great idea, I'll go talk to her, she might have an idea, 'cause frankly, I'm not sure exactly how to move her back."

"Marvelous. Right, go and see Luna. Fleur and I will take care of Faith, somehow."

"No chili?" Faith asked as she looked at her plate.

"If you want chili, you'll have chili," Fleur assured her, "anything else?"

"Mustard, and catsup for the fries."

"There is mustard on them, ma petite," Fleur told her.

"That's not mustard. Mustard is yellow. That stuff looks like baby shit. The fries are good though," Faith admitted as she chewed one.

"I _am_ French," Fleur explained.

"You're hot, too. How come somebody like you is kidnapping little kids? Is that how you get off or something?"

"We didn't- "

"The redhead already gave me the magic line, I don't buy it. Try something else, why don't you?"

"As you wish," Fleur said through gritted teeth. _"This certainly settles the whole question of children…"_ she thought. Fleur flicked her wand. "There is your chili and yellow mustard, and your catsup," Fleur said calmly, pointing at Faith's plate. Faith looked, and her eyes went round.

_"Wicked!_ Chili should have beans, though, and how 'bout that beer?"

"That was a remarkable bit of magic, Willow," Luna said, impressed, "can you move her back?"

"I'm not sure how yet, I was hoping you would have some ideas on that."

"Hmmm, I'll give it some thought. But first we have to come up with an antidote. You're quite right, though, if she isn't returned to the precise instant that you performed the spell, she won't be our Faith. Suppose you concentrate on the antidote while I work on the time issue?"

"Thanks Luna. I hope it doesn't take too long though, Faith is a bit…"

"Much?" suggested Luna.

"Just a little," Willow agreed.

"You say it's 2010, right?" Faith asked Fleur and Hermione.

"Yes."

"I was born in 1980, right?"

"Yes."

"And we've been living together for a few years, all three of us, just one big happy, rug-munching family, right?"

"Crudely put, Faith, but yes," Hermione assured her.

"If I'm old enough for a three-way with you two, I'm old enough to drink. Gimme a beer."

"What the hell," mumbled Hermione, and she fetched a pint of ale from the fridge.

"Whooo, that's the real stuff," Faith said after her first swallow, "maybe we really are in England." She drained the bottle, burped, yawned, and fell asleep at the table.

"Thank God," breathed Fleur.

"I hope it won't hurt her," Hermione said anxiously.

"It has to be better than a stunning spell," Fleur argued, "and that was next, I promise you."

"Do you think she believes us?"

"No, and I can't blame her, really. What should we do until we find a way to restore her?" Fleur asked.

Hermione levitated a bottle of wine to the table.

"This will do for a start," she said as she opened it.

"Who are these mooks? Are you gonna pimp me out like Mom was?"

"Of course not, these are your friends, the members of your team. You work with them, and they're worried about you," Hermione explained.

"Sure. A Billy Idol wannabe, a cave man, a Ken doll, and Yoda, that's some fuckin' team. You're gonna have to do better than this before I believe any of this shit. Good costume on the little fella though."

"We brought you a picture," Spike told her, "here; this is us at a party in Mordor." Faith looked at the picture.

"Looks like my boobs are gonna turn out pretty good, huh? I suppose all of you are gonna stick to the story about me being a Vampire Slayer and all that shit, aren't you? Couldn't you at least come up with a story that made a _little_ sense? I'm a kid but I'm not stu-" The snarl from Spike as he vamped out brought the rant to an abrupt halt. "Okay, that's pretty cool," admitted Faith. "What are you?"

"I'm a vampire, so is Angel here, Draco is a wizard and Yoda is a house-elf. And for the record, Billy Idol stole the look from me. Stop being such a little pill, will you? Hermione and Fleur and Willow are doing everything they can to put you right."

"Fuck you, Billy," Faith returned.

"That's Faith alright," Angel declared, "I believe you, Hermione."

"Thanks ever so," Hermione said wearily.

"Luna hasn't come up with anything yet?" Draco asked, eying Faith warily.

"Not yet, but we need a cure for the bite first, anyway."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Somebody has to watch her, and we can't exactly call a sitter," Hermione answered.

"Even Supernanny would bail on this gig," Spike asserted.

"We'll look after her for a while," Angel volunteered, "Amanda likes kids."

"Who the hell is Yoda?" Dagger asked.

"What are those weird looking guys over there?" Faith asked Spike as they walked towards the park.

"They call them "chavs" hereabouts; they might have called them thugs or something where you came from. They hang about and look for people to scare, maybe try and rob them."

"Are you scared of them?" she asked.

"Please," Spike scoffed, "I'm a vampire with a soul, who can walk in the sunlight. That lot are nothing but punks. Just ignore them," he advised as they approached the group, who were ranged on either side of the entrance to the park.

"Bit young for you isn't she, sport?" sneered one of the youths.

"Fuck you, you bunch of pussies," Faith spat, "my man here can kick all your asses."

"Faith…" cautioned Spike.

"Oh, is that right, Princess?"

"Damn straight it's right, Morticia," Faith assured him. "Now get the fuck out of the way before you get hurt…"

"Faith, you can't go around starting trouble like that," Spike told her as he straightened his coat after dragging the last of the gang into the bushes to recover.

"Why not, wasn't it fun?" Faith asked, looking up from where she was busy administering kicks to the groins of the unconscious would-be toughs.

"That's not the point – hang on, you're right, it _was_ fun. Let's go see if we can find someone that tries to give you candy…"

"Have fun in the park?" Angel asked Spike and Faith when they returned.

"Loads!" Faith enthused. "Uncle Spike is the best!"

"He sure is," agreed Amanda, "one of them, anyway."

"Time to go home now, Faith," Angel told her.

"Can't I stay with you guys? You're way more fun than Fleur and Hermione."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Spike allowed, "but I'll call them."

"Really?" Fleur responded. "Honestly, it would be a big help. The sooner we get the antidote done the sooner we can get Faith back, and if she's with you we won't worry about her. Thank you Spike, and thank Amanda and Angel too." She hung up the phone. "Faith is staying over," she told Hermione, "Spike said they were having fun."

"Great, let's get back to work, I think Willow is on to something," Hermione said. "Have you heard from Luna?"

"Luna said she'd be ready whenever we were," Willow informed them.

"You can always count on Luna," Hermione stated.

"This is going to be complicated," Luna muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"I wonder if we should really age her back," Angel said as he and Spike looked at the sleeping girl. "She had a terrible childhood; we could give her a good one."

"Yeah, but who would take her place on the team?" Spike asked.

"I dunno, but I think Faith has earned a break."

"What's done is done," Spike said with a shrug, "and her life now is pretty damn sweet. Look what she has at home."

"You two have something pretty good right here," said Amanda from behind them, "let the little angel sleep, and come take care of Mama…"

_"Harder!"_ gasped Amanda as she rode Spike while Angel drove into her from behind.

The bedroom door swung wide.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Faith. "Angel, what the hell are you doi- gross! Amanda, does that feel good? Jesus Christ, Mom was a slut, but you guys are _freaks!_"

"Spike," Angel said as they watched Faith finish her breakfast.

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I said about giving her a good childhood?"

"Yeah."

"Forget it."

"Already did. I talked to Luna, she said not to worry, Faith won't remember any of this after she's put right," Spike assured him.

"What about us?"

"Oh. Bugger," Spike said quietly.

"That was Hermione on the phone," Amanda told them, "she wanted to know if we could keep Faith a little longer, they think they're on to something."

"Might as well, anything to get this over with."

"Right," agreed Amanda, "I'm gonna stay with Philippa in the meantime, though, okay?"

"That might be a good idea. Thanks for not killing her last night," Angel told her.

"I owe her too, she's saved my life more than once," Amanda replied, watching Faith leave the room. "I might get Simone to tie my tubes while I'm away, just for the hell of it."

"We can't get you pregnant," Spike told her.

"Some chances are just too big to take."

"Ask her if she does vasectomies," Angel requested.

"Which one of you guys likes it up the butt?" asked Faith as she wandered back into the kitchen carrying a strapon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Lash_Larue

Title:'L'enfant Le Plus Terrible" Conclusion

Pairings: Same as in the Fleur/Hermione/Faith and Team Alpha stories

Rating: R for language and sexual references

Summary:A six year old Faith appears on the scene, madcap fun follows!

Warnings: Language, sexual refernces, this is more crack than prOn

Word Count:2260

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling and Joss Whedon

Don't read this if you have not read the first part. Even then...

Oh... this may not be my usual sophisticated humor. Also, if you're a real BVS fan, you might notice the timeline is wonky for this series. Try and ignore it. This bit is present day, but is not integral to any additions to the series that might be forthcoming. Think of it as a spinoff.

As promised, not long at all.

L

"L'enfant Le Plus Terrible"

A Team Alpha Story

Conclusion -

"Luna, is anything wrong?" Willow asked, looking up from her desk.

"No, I just dropped by to see how things were progressing."

"I think we're on the right track, Hermione is going to Hogwarts soon, to get a rare plant from Professor Longbottom. How are you doing with the time thing?"

"I'm ready. I'm going to need everyone who knows Faith now and has seen her as a child to be there when we do it, though."

"How come?"

"Temporal synchronicity, it's a delicate matter," Luna answered.

"In what way?" Hermione asked. Luna looked at her and smiled.

"Do you recall our conference in Mordor, Hermione?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Oh. It's that kind of thing, then, is it?" Hermione asked cautiously. Luna nodded.

"Never mind, we trust you. I guess it would be a good idea to limit the number of people who see her then. I'll tell Spike."

"That really would be best," Luna agreed.

"Hermione, how's it going?" Spike greeted her.

"Pretty well, we're testing a few different antidotes now. Uh – how are things with Faith?"

"I finally got her to believe what happened. She's not too fussed, resilient little thing, Faith is," he told her.

"How did you manage that?" Hermione asked.

"DVD's, she's in the den watching South Park. She said TV was never that cool before, so it must be a different time."

"I'm not sure that show is appropriate for her to be watching," Hermione asked, concerned.

"Why? Are you afraid she'll teach Cartman some bad words?"

"Hi Hermione," Faith greeted her, "Uncle Spike, can we go to the park again this evening?"

"I suppose, want to have another go on the swings?"

"Nah, I figure we can roll some drunks, pick up some beer money. _Fuck you, fuck, you, fuck you, uncle fucker…_" she sang as she headed to the kitchen.

"I think I'd better get back to work on the antidote. Luna thinks it best to limit the number of people who know about this, will you tell Amanda and Angel to keep mum?" Hermione asked.

"No worries, I don't think either of them are keen on having Faith spilling the family secrets."

"Oh?" Hermione encouraged.

"Hey, Hermione, did I grow up to be as kinky as Spike and Angel and Amanda? You won't believe what those three were up to last night! Angel was –"

"Have a beer, pet, Hermione doesn't want to hear about that," Spike interrupted.

"Oh, right, Hermione isn't into dick. Say, you wanna come with us to the park? It's great! Last time one guy crapped his pants when Spike changed," Faith asked.

"No thank you sweetheart, I need to get to work so we can get you back. We miss you." Faith gnawed on her lower lip for a moment, and then a grin broke out on her face.

"I'm hot, huh?" Faith asked.

_"Blazing",_ promised Hermione. "I'll see you later."

"Am I really in love with her and Fleur?" Faith asked in a small voice.

"You bet, they saved your life you know, and you and Draco and Dagger saved me and Angel."

"Am I happy?" she whispered, her chin quivering.

"Come here niblet," said Spike, and he swept her into a hug. "You are happier than you can imagine, I promise. You're loved and respected, good people look up to you, and bad people run and hide if they even imagine you're coming. The Faith Giles-Delacour who leads Team Alpha is as happy as anyone I've ever known."

"I knew this was too good to be true. My name is Faith Lehane."

"Used to be. Fleur's Mum and her new husband love you so much they adopted you, and like the song almost says, 'Momma's rich, and Daddy plays a mean guitar'."

"Well, Fleur and Hermione are really pretty, so maybe eating them wouldn't be so bad… Uncle Spike?"

"Yes pet?"

"Should I be trying to kill you and Angel? 'Cause-"

"No! Put that right out of your mind." Something clattered to the floor.

"Okay," Faith said as she hugged him back.

_"That's my Faith,"_ thought Spike when he saw the stake she had dropped.

"Turn around," Amanda said suddenly.

"What for? I thought you wanted to duck Faith until she's back to normal," Angel asked.

"Faith wouldn't run out on me. Never. I owe her the same. Turn around, we can lock the door or invent self-control for the duration. Faith needs us, and that's the name of the tune."

"You're right," agreed Angel, and he swung his car around in a cloud of tire smoke.

"The English aren't used to GTX's, love," Amanda cautioned.

"They can learn, that's a lot easier than doing a doughnut to the right."

Arriving back at home, Angel and Amanda found Spike and Faith discussing what to order on the pizza.

"I hate anchovies," Spike protested.

"Me too, but I figure I ought to practice," Faith insisted.

"Practice for what?" Angel asked.

"Eating pu-" Faith began, but Amanda interrupted her.

"That's not true, Faith. I promise."

"Oh. Thanks. I was a little worried about that," Faith admitted.

"Where on earth did you get that idea anyway?" Amanda asked.

"Mom, but she was a skank."

"Your new Mum is a Queen," Spike told her.

"Neat! That makes me a real Princess, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," agreed Angel. "Faith, can you give us a minute? We have some old people stuff to discuss."

"Okay, I'll go watch Kenny die some more. 86 the anchovies, Spike."

"Whatever you say, niblet," Spike agreed. Faith left the room, and Angel beckoned Amanda and Spike into the bedroom and shut the door. Faith quietly crept to the door and put her ear against it. In her experience, when grownups wanted to talk in secret, bad things were about to happen.

"Amanda and I think we all should stay together with Faith. We owe her too much, and love her too much, to suit our own convenience. We can lock the door or just hold off, she deserves everything we can give her, and I'll be damned if I'll be the next person to let her down," Angel said calmly.

"Right you are, Granddad," agreed Spike.

"Me too," Amanda chimed in, "I'd be dead three times over if not for Faith. Besides, I love her."

"Yeah," chorused Spike and Angel.

"She has a home with us for as long as she wants it," Spike declared, "and really, she's tons of fun!"

With tears in her eyes and an unfamiliar warmth in her heart, Faith went back into the den.

"Son of a bitch," she said, and a rare smile lit her face, "they aren't lying."

"Tomorrow, then?" Willow asked Luna.

"Yes," Luna answered, "Hermione will take everyone but Faith and me to the Veil room. I'll take Faith and do the time displacement and administer the antidote, and then I'll join you and handle the temporal synchronicity."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Willow asked.

"It's quite simple really, it just requires precision timing. As long as the antidote works, we'll have her back."

"It works," assured Willow, "Buffy made us test it on her."

"I would have expected no less from her. You and Hermione did a remarkable job, creating an antidote in a month that has eluded healers for generations. I'll meet you all in the lobby that leads to the Department of Mysteries, Hermione can show you the way," Luna told her.

"Thanks, I guess we just had more motivation, see you tomorrow," Willow Disapparated.

"It's too bad about the Thames," Luna mused, "but it will recover, and this is worth the price."

Her eyes slowly turned silver.

"Mister, I'm lost, can you help me?" Faith asked.

"Where do you want to go, little girl?" the man responded, and Faith gave him an address. "Of course I can help you, I even know a shortcut," he promised. "Come with me," he encouraged as he held out his hand.

_"Veal tonight!"_ he thought gleefully as he led Faith into the thick belt of trees.

"Sorry darling," the man hissed as he changed, "this just isn't your night, I guess."

"Yours either, bitch," said Spike as he and Angel seized the vampire by the arms. "Go ahead luv, stake him."

"Don't count your chicks before you eat them," Faith said as she shoved the stake into his chest.

"Owww!" screamed the vampire. "That bloody hurts!"

"Here Faith, use this hammer and pound it in," coached Angel.

"Neat!" exclaimed Faith as the vampire crumbled into dust. "Will I be able to do that without help when I get cured?"

"You'll be able to shove a stake through a bank vault," Angel promised her.

"Had enough for one night then, luv?" asked Spike.

"It's tomorrow, right, when I get changed back?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart," Angel told her.

"Will you take me to Hermione and Fleur tonight, then?" Faith asked.

"If that's where you want to go, sure," Angel promised.

"I could never kill you two, even if I am a Slayer," Faith told them.

"That's good to hear," Spike said with a smile.

"This has been the best month of my life," Faith said quietly, "and if this doesn't work I hope you remember that." Neither of them could speak, but they held her close.

"Faith, what a nice surprise," Hermione said as she opened the door and saw Faith with Spike and Angel.

"I want to stay with you tonight," Faith told Hermione, "if that's okay."

"Well of course it is," Fleur responded.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Angel told them, and he and Spike left.

"I'm scared," Faith confessed.

"It will be fine, darling," Hermione promised.

"Yeah, maybe," Faith admitted. "If – if you want to, you know, tonight, with me," Faith mumbled, "just in case things don't work out tomorrow, I mean. I'd be okay with it."

"Things will work out, Faith," Hermione assured her through the tears, "and when _you_ want that, Fleur and I will oblige, but tonight we will hold you and protect you, just like you have protected us and so many others."

"Oui, mon petite," Fleur told her, "with us your heart is safe. We like being in love with you even more than making love with you, do you see?" Faith's smile squeezed both their hearts.

"Okay, why don't you grab a few beers while I set up a couple movies?" Faith said brightly. "And if you guys want to make out, go ahead!"

"Faith, the irrepressible," Hermione said with a smile.

"Just take everyone to the veil room, please, Hermione," Luna asked, "the seating there is good, and it will be private. Faith, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm tired of being a kid. It's been a great month, but being weak sucks, and when I hit puberty 'Mione and Fleur are likely to land in jail. They've been kind of growing on me," Faith admitted.

"We're glad to hear it darling, see you soon," Fleur told her.

Luna stood holding Faith's hand until everyone had gone through the door to the veil room.

"Let's go," Luna said, and she led Faith through a different door. "This is what we're looking for," Luna told her, pointing to a large bell jar. Inside it an egg was floating, and as Faith watched, it floated up, hatched, grew, and then returned to egghood. "This will slide you back along your personal timeline, Faith. When you reach the point where you were bitten, I'll remove you from the jar and give you the antidote."

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Faith agreed. "I know you from somewhere," Faith said slowly, "don't I?"

"We've met before," Luna admitted.

"I won't remember all this, will I?"

"You will in your dreams, and you will know that all of your friends truly love you for who you are, not just for your power," Luna promised.

"Okay, let's go." Luna waved her wand and Faith's eyes closed, and then Luna moved her into the jar.

Faith started out a bit younger in the jar, and as Luna watched she saw her growing, saw injuries appear and fade away, until the woman she knew was before her. Luna closely watched Faith's left cheek, and when the punctures appeared there she quickly drew her out of the jar, and with a dropper put a drop of the antidote in each fang mark, and one more on her tongue.

Faith convulsed, went rigid, and then relaxed. The dark eyes fluttered open.

"Luna, what happened? I had the weirdest dream…" Luna smiled and filled her in.

"Rest here while I take care of the others," Luna told her, helping Faith to a chair. "I'll be back soon."

"She's fine, and she's back," Luna announced as she entered the veil room, and before anyone could ask a question she had the whole lot asleep.

"This is going to take a little work," Luna muttered.

_"Skating on the Thames!"_ read the headline in the "Times".

"What do you suppose caused that?" Hermione asked over breakfast.

"No idea," Fleur replied, "I'm sorry we missed it though."

"Well, we could hardly take time off from the antidote to go skating," Hermione countered.

"True, I would rather slide around on Faith, anyway," Fleur admitted.

"Glad to hear it," Faith said as she strode nude into the kitchen. "Here," she said, tossing a strapon to each of them. "Get these on and join me, something came to me in a dream…"


End file.
